1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging and more particularly to a multi-compartment carton for separately holding multiple materials within the same carton.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Packaging which allows multiple substances, such as cereal and milk, to be held in separate compartments in one package, has been known in the art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,394 issued to Lenahan describes a cereal package that includes an upper and a lower compartment, and a membrane separating the two compartments. Compression of the package causes rupture of the membrane. Such rupture allows the liquid contents of the upper portion to flow into the bottom compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,7406 issued to Shiffman discloses stackable containers connected by a pull tab. Pulling the tab permits separation of the composite container package into individual containers, each of which can be given to a different person.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,668 issued to Taylor discloses a unitary can package having a tubular can body. In the separate cans, food items such as chow mein on crisp noodles can be contained separately and later mixed by the consumer.
The multiple compartment carton described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,237 issued to Pawlowski is said to permit one of multiple individual units of food to be removed without damage to other units.
The combined cup disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,079 issued to Jeng has an upper portion for solid snacks and a lower portion for holding liquid. A straw gives access to the liquid in the lower portion.
The prior art still lacks a very simple and easy to manufacture multi-compartment container. While the two-compartment container of U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,394 securely prevents the milk and cereal from mixing before mixture is effected by the consumer, the package of this patent is complex in requiring the special rupturable membrane between the upper and lower compartments thereof. Also, none of the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,514,394; 3,343,746; 3,113,668; 4,377,237; or U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,079 suggests a glassine window for viewing of dry food materials in one of the compartments. Further still, packaging such as cans of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,668 requires household tools in order to open each of the cans and therefore such packaging is appropriate only for home use.